


fire made flesh

by ofathena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofathena/pseuds/ofathena
Summary: Charlie Weasley is home for the summer holidays just in time to meet Slytherin Chaser, Caia Morgenstern after she stays the night at the Weasleys. He can't get her out of his mind and when it seems she is quite content showing up nearly everywhere he looks, maybe its not such a bad thing?
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. the Slytherin

The Quidditch World Cup had long since dissolved into chaos by the time Caia Morgenstern roused, her head thick and heavy from having been hit hard enough that she had collapsed. With a muffled whimper, Caia rose on an elbow and glanced around. Smoke and tents and flames licking the sky were all she could find in focus and struggling to her feet, she pulled her wand from her boot, lighting it with a hissed ‘Lumos’.

Her friends were long gone, she doubted they’d even noticed her absence in the chaos that had been the Deatheaters arrival to the after celebrations of Ireland’s victory. Caia near stumbled over a lump shrouded by the darkness and when she glanced down, she wished she hadn’t. Pale eyes stared unseeing back up at her and she felt her stomach lurch. The witch hadn’t been dead long, the colour had yet to drain from her cheeks and her mouth was only faintly bluish. Caia’s stomach threatened to unfurl and she pressed a fist to her lips, whether in salute to the dead or to keep her dinner from resurfacing, Caia wasn’t sure.

Hurrying away from the body, Caia kept her wand drawn and at the ready as she slipped between burning tents and back out into a clearing. Stiffening at the sound of something breaking underfoot, and not her own, Caia slowed her pace warily. There was someone close to her, she could hear them breathing heavily and their stumbling footsteps. Ducking around another corner, she came face to face with that someone, her wand rising faster than theirs as she stared furiously into-

“Harry Potter? What the fuck?” The Gryffindor hero-to-be, boy extraordinaire and local village idiot stared up at her, his eyes confused before it seemed to dawn on him just who he was looking at. His face filled with relief that made her relax her stance a little, he seemed just as freaked out as she was and judging from the blood trickling down the side of his face, it was likely they’d been in similar situations. The boy-who-lived was remarkably good looking, despite the blood and Caia was almost glad to note that he seemed to have at least recognised her.

“Morgenstern? You okay?” His eyes lingered on her face and she wondered what unknown injury she had incurred. More shouting drew both their attention, Harry raising his wand much faster this time and the Gryffindor practically stepped in front of her in a protective stance that made Caia’s eyes widen.

“No, idiot, we’re not fighting anyone. Come on, let’s get out of here!” Caia yanked Harry to her side, pulling him as strongly as she could behind her as she hurried for a gap in the tents. There was a sharp bang from somewhere behind them and it seemed as though suddenly the sky was much lighter, but neither Harry nor Caia turned to see what had happened. Caia could hear her heart beating frantically over her own heavy breathing, could hear Harry’s panted breath and the footsteps of another that she was eventually able to distinguish, coming closer still. Caia pulled to a halt, practically digging her heels in as she, wand raised and ready, turned towards the noise. 

Harry was at her back within a heartbeat, his wand raised and his eyes narrowed, focused and looking more ready than Caia felt. Despite the rate of her heartbeat, her wand hand was unwavering and Caia glared into the darkness. Even her lighted wand struggled to pick up anything lurking in the shadows but by the way the back of her neck was prickling, Caia was almost certain that the darkness was not the void is might have seemed. The spell that flashed from the tip of her wand was wordless, a surge of light and Harry behind her started in surprise. Caia kept the smug look from her face, knowing it wasn’t really the time to gloat in front of Harry Potter, especially with what looked like Aurors emerging from the tent and surging towards them. 

“Harry!” Caia recognised Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley as they came from the darkness, both with relief brightening their faces. Following them, a little more slowly was a surprisingly familiar face and Caia grinned broadly, allowing Cedric Diggory to pull her into an embrace.

“Morgenstern, what on Earth?” He released her, looking down at her fondly but she could read the confusion and worry in his expression. 

“Someone clipped me in the back of the head when the chaos started, ran into Harry and then after there was a loud bang, we both headed to find our way out. It’s a bloody nightmare Ced, I tripped over a body, I think-” Cedric squeezed her fingers in his and she wasn’t quite sure if it was a warning but Caia trailed off, her eyes finding Harry’s. He was seemingly being interrogated and one of the Aurors was getting a little too close for Caia’s comfort.

“Hey! What, in the name of Merlin’s beard are you doing? That’s a minor, he’s just a kid! Back off!” Cedric caught at her arm but Caia’s eyes had slit in fury, the Slytherin in her raising snarling hackles.

“There was a Dark Mark put up Miss Morgenstern and-” Caia made a noise that sounded like a snort had Transfigured itself into a huff. It was perfectly undignified but she was disinclined to care, her features tightening in barely concealed rage.

“And you think Potter here, who is the worst enemy of the Dark Lord, would be inclined to put his bloody mark in the sky? Are you out of your mind? The kid’s probably never seen the Mark, let alone knows how to bloody cast it!” Her voice cracked with ice, the very tone as cold as she could manage and Caia was pleased to note she clearly had Granger’s full support. The blazing smile on the other girl’s face was rather gratifying and the two exchanged a glance, the mutual respect clear. 

The Auror stuttered, clearly not quite prepared for the verbal barrage nor the complete respect for what was clearly the truth and it was then that a red-headed man, who looked a lot like the Weasley to her left and his travelling circus of siblings, moved to intervene.

“I think it's safe we assume Potter and Morgenstern had nothing to do with the Mark being put up, it's been a long night and I need to get a fair few kids home. If you’ll excuse us,” Mr Weasley didn’t really wait for confirmation, instead taking his son and Harry by the shoulders and gently, but forcefully, shoving them on their way.

“You wanna come with me, Morgenstern? You can stay at mine tonight, then you can use our Floo to get home?” Cedric offered, with a half glance at Amos, who smiled kindly at the two of them before moving to speak quietly to Mr Weasley. Caia weighed her options, she was supposed to be staying with Zubeida Khan and her family this weekend but given Zubeida was nowhere to be seen, it looked like Cedric’s was the better alternative.

“Only if it's okay with your dad,” Caia relented, as Hermione fell into step beside her. Caia gave the other girl half a glance before she turned her full attention to Hermione.

“You’re the smart one right? Must help that you’re constantly surrounded by those two idiots, reckon they make you look even smarter in comparison,” Hermione snorted, inelegantly and joined Caia in laughter a moment later. Harry and Ron shot them looks over their shoulder, eyeing the two girls before exchanging almost nervous glances and turning back around. They’d started hurrying up a hill and Caia grimaced as her calves burned. 

“You’re the Potions prodigy. I’ve seen you in Snape’s classroom a fair bit, is it true you have a key?” Caia’s lip quirked upwards. So her fame had spread to the younger ones.

“And access to Snape’s personal cabinets. If you need a Lacewing hook up, owl me,” Caia gave a wink and Hermione chuckled, although there was a certain amount of respect in her eyes. Respect that Caia both appreciated and detested. She didn’t like that this fourth year admired her, not when Hermione seemed destined to be so much greater than Caia could ever be. Caia had been hearing stories about the Muggle-born since she’d started at Hogwarts, her determination and dedication towards her studies was admirable and Ravenclaw-worthy, her ambition very Slytherin and the bravery that Caia could see in her very stature made her the Gryffindor she was. 

“Potions is just jazzed up recipe following, I’m sure the girl who used a time-turner last year to attend three classes at once could attest to that,” Caia noticed the flush that kept into Hermione’s cheeks and was doused with warmth. It wasn’t quite maternal but it was something almost like with a younger sibling and she felt that pride for Hermione. She would do great things, greater even than she would imagine. Caia’s ambitions were set rather high as well, she’d wanted to be a Potions Master all her life and her dream was to help create substances to replace ingredients sourced from magical creatures. It was a dream, one she’d only shared with McGonagall and Snape but both had been rather encouraging, which had only stoked Caia’s ambition. She was a Slytherin through and through with that fiery ambition, her parents were extremely proud, despite them both being Hufflepuffs.

They had reached the summit of the hill, Caia’s breath huffing out and Cedric gave her shoulder a shove when he noticed how tiring she’d found the hike up the hill. Caia grumbled under her breath, giving the sixth year a sharp glancing blow to the ribs and he coughed, spluttering a laugh.

The Weasley twins, two familiar faces to Caia, hurried up to them. Both of them looked a little worse for wear and Caia wondered if they still had the flask of the Firewhiskey they positively reeked of handy. They noticed her a moment later and in unison, identical smiles slid across their faces. Caia rolled her eyes at their leers but allowed the bear hug they pulled her into.

“If it isn’t the devil child incarnate. Caia, lovely as ever- is your face alright?” George peered at her hairline, where Harry’s eyes had been earlier and Caia ducked their gazes, she still had no idea how bad the wound was. The concern in George’s eyes made her relax her shoulders slightly and with a grimace, she reached up to poke the area. Pain flared and she hissed, wincing slightly. Fred, who’d gone to catch at her wrist to stop her poking at it, smacked her hand back down.

“Ouch, Fred!” She exclaimed angrily, only half aware of the pain as her eyes zeroed in on the blood coating her fingers.

“Oi Diggory, I reckon Morgenstern’s better off coming with us. Mum’s wicked with healing spells and Caia’s gonna have a pretty sore head if she doesn’t get this fixed up. That alright with you devil girl?” George asked as an afterthought. Caia nodded, looking a little greenish and Cedric drew nearer, concern clear in his expression.

“Yeah, of course. Probably a better idea, I don’t think either of my parents is nearly as proficient with healing spells! I’ll reach out to your parents for you Cai, let em know where you are so they don’t worry. You let me know if you need anything yeah?” Caia nodded, allowing herself to be picked up in another hug by the Hufflepuff. He smelled like the burning campground and even fainter, of ginger and she relaxed into his arms briefly. She and her parents had spent summers with him and the Diggorys in various European countries when they had been younger and she still remembered the crush she’d had on him. Exploring the city of love with the boy you’d convinced yourself you were in love with was quite a feat! Caia had been quick to recover when Cedric had first gone out with Ravenclaw Cho Chang, who was now history but was the beginning of Caia’s wakeup call to realise it was puppy love that would go absolutely nowhere. He was still familiar to her and as he released her from the hug, she realised she had missed her friend quite dearly. 

The Weasleys, with the additions of Harry, Hermione and Caia, bid the Diggorys farewell on the other end of the Portkey before making a trek back down yet another hill to a house that looked like a treehouse on several Muggle drugs. Caia was rather in awe, it was an extraordinary building and with Fred and George flanking her, she entered into what appeared to be the kitchen. Mrs Weasley was solid and warm and hugged Caia very tightly, which Caia appreciated. Anyone who hugged like that was trustworthy in Caia’s book and Mrs Weasley, with her sweet smile and sharp tongue, was someone Caia liked to trust. She’d met her on occasion at Kings Cross as their parents were friends, but being in her house was another matter entirely. 

Please-call-me-Molly-dear was entirely efficient in clearing space to begin working on whatever had happened to Caia’s head and after quite a few grumbles of pain from the latter, it seemed she was quite set to head to bed. Molly was a little tentative in asking if she minded staying the night in her second eldest’s room, apparently, Charlie Weasley was currently in London with Bill, her eldest.

“That would be amazing Mrs Weasley, I really am grateful to you for letting me stay! My mum will probably send you a pavlova when she finds out what you’ve done for me, thank you so much!” Another ‘call me Molly later’ and Caia was being crushed into what she thought was her final hug for the evening before she was shooed off towards Fred and George, who were taking turns sliding down the staircase bannister. They were her chaperones upstairs and George, on the way up, turned to Caia with a sly look in his eye.

“Charlie’s going to freak once he finds out a hot girl slept in his bed. Especially without him being there,” Caia rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the comment. Fred looked set to continue but they were interrupted by the arrival of the eldest currently at home, Percy, who seemed well and ready to relieve them of their duties as tour guides. The twins pulled Caia into a hug between them and scattered off to another part of the house before Percy turned to give Caia a slightly stilted smile. He had been two years above her at Hogwarts, having graduated at the end of last year and Percy had been Head Boy when she was a Prefect, she remembered him being rather bossy but otherwise a stickler for rules.

She got the feeling he was rather reserved and returned the smile kindly. He was quiet as they walked the remaining floor to Charlie’s room and then Percy, with a wave, headed up another set of stairs where Caia lost sight of him before she slipped into Charlie’s room.

It was a room about the same size as her own at home, not overly enormous and he had a large window overlooking what she assumed was the countryside outside the Weasley’s home. His bed was a mess of Gryffindor House colours and the occasional book, his Gryffindor Quidditch top dangled precariously from one of the posters of the bed. His walls were plastered with pictures of dragons, of all shapes and kinds and classifications and she eyed what appeared to be some of his own sketches on the desk. 

Without thinking, she picked up a quill from the desk, dipping into the first inkpot she found and with as steady hand as she could conjure, Caia drew a little dragon on an empty page. The little dragon puffed smoke and when Caia tapped it with her wand, the smoke moved and the flames that spilt from the dragon’s tiny mouth fluctuated in size. She wondered if Charlie would appreciate the little dragon, leaving it to dry on the desk before she dropped the pack from her shoulders and pulled her jeans off. Her underwear followed and she pulled on the Quidditch jumper, hoping Charlie wouldn’t mind she’d borrowed it before she climbed beneath the mess of red and gold that was the bed and before too long, Caia found that sleep was fast approaching.

hmm i love charlie also yes i know percy was being crouch's bitch at that point but idc. i also had cedric's dads name written as asmodeus but that is in fact, a demon, like amos in the books


	2. the Chaser

The next morning, Caia found herself rudely jolted from sleep at the sound of incessant tapping on the door and by the time she’d located her jeans and underwear, the tapping had reached an aggravating pace. Flinging the door open, she was met with the grinning faces of Fred and George, both already dressed in Quidditch gear and holding helmets.

“Morning! See you made yourself comfy! We’re going to have a bout of Quidditch-” Fred leered, giving Caia a once over.

“-and considering you’re already wearing our brother’s Quidditch gear, looks like you’re down for a game. We’re separating teams in ten, mum’s got breakfast on the table in an hour and we want to be done with the game by then!” George spoke just as cheerily, despite Caia’s suspicion that is was likely before nine in the morning. She gave a half-hearted grumble before she nodded, and the twins beamed.

“And don’t worry about offering to help mum, Hermione doesn’t play so she, dad and Percy are already on helping mum duty!” Fred yanked the door closed upon their depart and for a moment, Caia stared at the back of the door. It was hung with a variety of scarves, his Gryffindor scarf notable absent and Caia smiled fondly. House pride was eternal.

She made it downstairs in record time, still weaving her cropped hair into two tiny braids that stuck out like a child’s from her head as she descended the stairs into the kitchen. Molly looked up and beamed, she was inspecting a note at the table as an owl inspected its wings on the window sill opposite.

“Brilliant news dear! Charlie and Bill, my eldest two, are dropping back in on us later today to stay a week before they have to head back off to work! They were here not long ago but both have had ongoing visa issues and they’ve been in and out of the Ministry this week so they’ve been staying in London!” Molly was positively glowing with happiness and Caia smiled warmly, glancing over the letter when Molly handed it to her. One brother’s handwriting she recognised, Charlie’s scrawl was occasionally loopy whilst Bill’s was sharp and written hastily. 

“We didn’t think we’d see them again before they both went back to work! Bill’s a Cursebreaker in Egypt and Charlie works with dragons in Romania!” The pride that saturated Mr Weasley’s voice was palpable and Caia had to admit she was impressed, both careers were things that sounded appealing and very difficult to get into.

“That’s amazing! I’ve only heard good things about those two, Charlie was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor the whole time we were at Hogwarts together, I think?” Caia’s cheeks warmed. She’d always looked forward to the games Gryffindor played and the realisation of just who Charlie was made her flush intensify even further. He had been something of a legend, the last captain apart from Wood the previous year to win the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor and from memory, he was quite gorgeous. From memory, Charlie was built more like the twins than Ron or Percy, who were both tall and for lack of a better word, lanky. He was solid, with shoulders unlike most seekers and from memory, he was quite a muscular guy. Molly sent her a knowing smile and Caia wondered if she could melt into a puddle, knowing that Molly knew exactly what was happening in her head.

“If you want dear, we’re happy to have you stay for dinner before you Floo home?” Molly’s voice carried a teasing undercurrent. Caia made eye contact and wished she hadn’t. Molly’s eyes were bright and Caia wondered just how obvious it was that she was clearly a fan of Charlie’s. 

“I don’t want to impose-” Molly waved a hand at the same time that Mr Weasley made a harrumphing sound.

“Don’t be ridiculous! It's nice to meet a friend of Fred and George’s who is not a maniac and I think you might be the first Slytherin under this roof in a while,” Caia was not quite comforted by Mr Weasley’s words and Molly, shooting her husband a quelling look, put a hand on Caia’s arm.

“Not in a bad way dear. Now, I hear there’s a Quidditch game happening in a moment, you better pop outside and make sure you don’t miss out on the action!” Caia took the chance offered and with a bright smile, slipped out the back door and into the garden. Weasleys aboard old brooms were numerous, Ron looked rather dignified as Fred and George took turns ramming each other. Harry and Ginny were attempting to avoid eye contact and Caia snickered at their apparent awkwardness about the other. 

“Caia! You’re with me and Harry!” Fred yelled and Caia glanced up in time to see a Quaffle of sorts being piffed in her direction. She caught the ball, it was lighter than what she was used to and the Chaser in her trilled in delight. She hadn’t played since last season, and with Marcus Flint finally utilising her, they’d won all of their games on a technical front. Meaning that without the Snitch, it would have been a victory. But games against Gryffindor were too easily lost when it came to the Snitch, especially with Harry on a broom. Caia shuddered, Malfoy was a useless Seeker and she and several of the team had questioned Flint on it openly. He refused to back down or bench Malfoy so it seemed there was little option for Slytherin but to lose.

Backyard Quidditch was a much scrappier game and Caia, on an old broom that scarcely followed her direction sometimes, had already copped several bruises from anyone getting too close. Harry was playing Chaser as well, with Fred as Keeper and Ron Keeper for Ginny and George. 

The Weasleys, it seemed, had a talent for Quidditch and as Caia spun on her broom, Quaffle hugged to her torso, she realised that the Gryffindor team could definitely be 75% Weasley and they would slaughter. She wondered if that was this year’s play, but doubted Ron would beat out Wood as Keeper. Hurling the ball to Harry, knowing she’d tossed it just fast enough that Ginny would narrowly miss it, Caia dropped below, swooping the lawn in a practised manoeuvre and Harry, spotting what she was doing as he approached George, let the Quaffle drop.

Caia reared on her broom, jerking into a near-vertical climb and caught the Quaffle in her left arm. Soaring up and over a surprised George and Harry, who looked pleased to have pulled the move off, she hurled the Quaffle home and Ron, who looked as though he’d been daydreaming, shouted unhappily as they hit a hundred points. 

The six headed inside, the winners smacking high fives and the losers teasing each other happily. Hermione and Percy looked up at their entrance, the two of them were reading on opposite couches and looked like they’d enjoyed the peace and quiet. Caia thumped down beside Hermione, curiously eyeing her book cover and tittering with laughter when she recognised the title.

“Pride and Prejudice is one of my favourites! Not quite sure if I like Darcy in the beginning but by the Angel does he grow on you!” Hermione’s cheeks coloured and the two shared an excited glance. 

“Really? I felt the exact same! My mum recommended me read it and so far, Darcy seems rather intolerable, all proud and standoffish and I’m not sure that a man like that is good for anyone,” Caia let out a sharp bark of laughter, her shoulders shaking violently as she laughed.

They were interrupted by Molly announcing breakfast, and the family and three hangers-on flocked to the kitchen table, which was laden with toast, pancakes, eggs, bacon and a variety of jams and syrups. Caia battled Fred over the last pancake, he already had three and when he looked like he was going to win it, Ginny snuck under his arm and stole a pancake already on his plate to launch to Caia. Caia winked at the younger girl, mouthing her thanks around a chunk of buttered toast. Ginny beamed back and Caia remembered when she’d first met the spit fire of a Weasley. Ginny and a couple of her friends had barged into Caia and Zubeida’s compartment in Ginny’s second year and had remained the entire way to Hogwarts. The two Slytherin girls hadn’t minded but snarky Draco Malfoy had, and he’d made a sharp comment about the snakes in a lions den, making the two older Slytherins roll their eyes and although Caia didn’t quite recall what Ginny had said to him, she did recall that she’d never seen someone go so red so quickly. 

Mid way through one of the nicest, and loudest breakfast (apart from maybe breakfast at Hogwarts) Caia had had, the back door swung open and in entered two men, both with the Weasley red hair and freckles. Molly was up and flinging her arms around the two of them before anyone else had even finished their mouthfuls. How such a small woman had so much power, Caia did not know, watching as Molly hugged the life out of first Bill, the one she didn’t recognise and then the one she did. Charlie was even more gorgeous than she remembered him being and Molly sent her a wink the moment Charlie was slightly distracted by his father folding him into a hug.

“Bill, Charlie, these three non-Weasleys are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, two of Ron’s best friends and Ava and Karl’s daughter, Caia Morgenstern,” Molly beamed, pulling over extra chairs and unloading more pancakes and pieces of toast that had apparently been hiding in the oven. Fred raised a fork threateningly at Caia as the pancake plate landed near them. Ginny smacked his arm and Fred relented, his teasing grin broad as he poured a lot of syrup onto his single remaining pancake.

Bill ended up wedged between Molly and Hermione and Charlie between Harry and Fred and Caia attempted to focus on securing a pancake as the two of them were seated. Bill leaned over first, extending a hand to Caia and she took it, giving him a warm smile.

“Hi Caia, I’m Bill, the oldest of this rowdy bunch!” Caia shook his hand firmly. He’d been Head Boy when she’d started at Hogwarts and he was a gentle guy, open and very sweet. Then her eyes met Charlie’s. His eyes were very green and he was in the middle of eyeing off her shirt. With a start, Caia realised she was still wearing his Quidditch top.

“I don’t recall Slytherin wearing gold and red to play Quidditch in?” Charlie said, a teasing undertone entering his voice as he took in Caia’s bright cheeks. She began to stammer an excuse and as she did, he reached across the table and laid a hand on her own in a comforting gesture.

“I’m kidding, Caia. You can hold onto it if you want. It suits you,” Caia’s colour darkened and Hermione and Ginny made eye contact across the table. Fred and George looked rather dumbfounded at the interaction, Bill was hiding a smile as were his parents and only Harry and Ron looked confused. 

“I’m Charlie, but I think we bumped into each other in your third year a couple? You were the infamous Hatstall of your year as well!” Caia’s brows jumped, hardly anyone still bought up how long her Sorting had taken after Harry had come to Hogwarts three years later but it had been the talk of her first week of term at school. A tie between Gryffindor and Slytherin that the Hat had taken a solid four minutes to weigh out until it had eventually made the choice. The table around them had dissolved into conversation and she realised that the only person with their full attention on her was now Charlie, making any tension hiding in her shoulder blades relax.

“You’re the one in Romania with the dragons? Hagrid still bemoans how great of a student you were, as does McGonagall,” Charlie grinned at this, stabbing a piece of pancake and he chewed thoughtfully for a moment.

“Me and the gang got into a lot of mischiefs during my time at Hogwarts, I’m surprised McGonagall still has any love for me at all,” Caia snickered into her toast and Charlie watched her as she focused briefly on pouring syrup on her last pancake, her attention diverting to give him time to admire her. Caia’s eyes snapped back up, meeting Charlie’s in a silent dance and he saw blush rise high on her cheeks before she ducked her head in embarrassment.

“I work pretty much full time in Romania, my most recent charge in Hagrid’s Norberta and she’s a feisty one,” He pulled up a sleeve to reveal several nasty burns curling up his arms and Caia gnawed at her lip thinking of how painful those burns must have been. He must have seen her face and how upset she looked because he slipped the sleeve back down and gave a good-natured laugh.

“All in a day’s work! The burns don’t hurt much thanks to the cream we put on them, and I’m well prepared to be burned on the daily, we work in fireproofs but sometimes they leak and then we get burns like that. The dragons I work with are quite amazing, I’ve gotten to work with a horde of different types and even though I don’t have a favourite, I do quite like Ukranian Ironbellies, they’re big softies under all the scales,” Charlie grinned and Caia could see in his expression that he was briefly far away with these creatures. 

“So what are you looking at doing after Hogwarts, you had to pick core subjects last year right?” Caia nodded, wondering if she should expose herself at being a menace at Potions.

“I’m doing Potions, DADA, Transfiguration and Astronomy, because I’ve already earned an O in my Potions Newt but Professor Snape lets me stay in Potions to practise and observe. I think he wants me to succeed him as Potions Master but I want to see the world before that!” Caia grinned. Charlie had gone back to listening thoughtfully to her, his chin propped on his hand and she wondered if he was reserving any judgment, Snape had probably still been hateful during his time at Hogwarts. His green eyes were bright and Caia noticed as she studied his features that he had little freckles splashed haphazardly across his face, he was more intensely freckled than most of his family.

There was a prominent one on his lip that her eyes were briefly drawn to, another above his left eye beneath a dark red eyebrow and several flecking like constellations up his cheekbones. All in all, he had a wonderful face and Caia was already rather entranced by the second eldest Weasley, not that she would admit anything quite yet but she was quite sure her attraction was definitely not platonic. 

Arthur caught Charlie’s attention after several moments of silence had passed between Caia and Charlie, Caia had gone back to stabbing a pancake to pieces and Charlie was struggling a little at cutting his toast into neat soldiers. 

Bill called Caia’s name twice before she looked up from her syrup-soaked pancake, smiling brightly as she realised he’d noticed she now had no one to talk to and was offering a way out of hacking at her breakfast in silence.

“I’m currently working in Egypt and I’ve seen amulets like the one you’re wearing found in the tombs a lot, is that one real?” Caia’s fingers closed around the warm gold cartouche resting in the hollow of her throat reflexively. She wore it so often it was easy for her to forget she was wearing it entirely but its familiar texture was a comfort. Releasing the clasp, she handed the cartouche over to Bill wordlessly. He was quick to examine it, turning excited eyes on Caia as he handed it back.

“That’s a real one alright, how on Earth did you come across the architect of the first step pyramid’s cartouche?” Caia slipped the necklace back around her neck, letting it settle before she replied.

“Imhotep, being a wizard, had several identical copies of this cartouche created and my godfather just so happened to be awarded with this gold one. The others that he dug up around the suspected tomb of Imhotep were all donated to a museum in Egypt mysteriously because as far as I know, Imhotep’s tomb remains undiscovered by Muggles,” Bill looked enthralled.

“For now at least. Just a few weeks ago I was having to break a rather vindictive ancient wizard’s curse after some Muggles stumbled upon his tomb. Nowadays, they’re less likely to believe in the Pharaoh's Curse but doing that kinda damage control is becoming much more frequent, unfortunately,” Caia snickered, she’d finished her pancake finally and set her knife and fork together on the table. She rather envied Bill’s job, but Curse-Breakers were usually under an amount of pressure that Caia would not be able to sustain.


	3. the Dragon Boy

The breakfast finished not long after and after Caia had sailed her plate to Molly’s self scrubbing sink, it seemed to was time for another game of Quidditch, with the added bonus of two new players. Bill joined Harry, Fred and Caia and Charlie, to George’s immense delight, joined Ginny, him and Ron. Caia knew Charlie was good, she hadn’t quite determined how good and with several years out of practice, none of them were probably expecting him to be as lethally brilliant as he was. Even Caia, the fastest Chaser Slytherin had had in several years, had to work especially hard to avoid him. Eventually, growing frustrated with lack of leeway from the teasing ginger, Caia flung the Quaffle sideways, a move Charlie didn’t anticipate.

Spinning fast on her broom, she smacked the Quaffle just shy of Charlie’s head, provided he ducked and when he did, with a quick, astonished look, Harry took possession and hurled the Quaffle home.

“Not bad Morgenstern, for a Slytherin,” Charlie teased and Caia rammed him with her broom, laughing as she shook her head.

The rest of the game was something of a competition between the two of them, Harry and Ron with growing frustration as it obviously grew into a grudge match but George and Fred were content to goad from the sidelines, occasionally providing commentary as Bill attempted for the thirtieth time to take possession of the Quaffle from Charlie whilst Ginny went to distract Caia. She proved the harder target, Bill easily grasping the Quaffle and Ginny was briefly torn between pursuing her eldest brother and keeping Caia from setting up a score but her need to intervene caught up with her and she turned to jet after Bill. Caia rolled in midair, looking content to do the same until Charlie got up in her face.

“Where are you slithering off to hmm?” She had to laugh before Caia dropped on her broom, barrel rolling beneath him, still laughing as he blinked and shook his head, eyes glinting with mirth at her behaviour. She was brilliant at Quidditch, he remembered her being part of the Slytherin team when he’d been in his last year at Hogwarts, one of the few on the team that would openly tell then captain Skye Parkin that her training methods were beyond stupid. Charlie wondered absently as he turned on his broom, what had become of Parkin and who could be captain now? 

He asked Caia just that as they touched down, Fred and George taking turns mussing Ginny’s hair and Bill laughing with Ron and Harry fondly.

“Who is holding the mantle of Slytherin Quidditch Captain now that Parkin’s gone?” Caia tensed a little but shrugged the tension from her shoulders a moment later, her expression clearing.

“Marcus Flint, he’s a Chaser like me. I was up for the captaincy but with all my extra hours spent in the Potions Classroom, I didn’t really have time to be running practices and helping Snape brew up Draughts of Living Death,” Charlie shivered, he recalled the process for that potion and remembered he’d flunked it pretty terribly, enough that his potion had been the complete wrong consistency.

“Snape has lots of different methods and he’s more willing to teach a Slytherin how to perfectly brew something, no matter what the instructions in the book says,” Caia said quietly, her voice very even and he realised she’d probably been able to read his expression. 

“Snape sounds like he might admire your talent more than you’re willing to let on,” Charlie snuck a teasing note into what he tried to formulate as a compliment, rewarded by a swift smile brightening her features and a flush of colour to nearly match his hair. 

“Oh he’ll admit it, I just don’t like to brag,” She quirked her mouth up and watched as Charlie seemed to click onto what she was saying, a wry smile drenching his features and he shifted, his posture widening as he chuckled at her remark.

Lunch was almost as loud as breakfast, Caia getting stuck in alongside the twins and a smug-looking Ginny, all three who seemed rather intent on analysing Caia’s Quidditch skills. She didn’t quite mind, Charlie shooting her a smile from further up the table where he, Harry and Molly and Arthur seemed locked into a conversation, Bill only half paying attention to Ron and Hermione on his other side. Caia was immediately drawn into conversation by the twins and Ginny, with rapid-fire questions coming from all sides and the four were soon shaking with laughter. George was in the middle of recounting the story of when Caia had chased him from the Slytherin common room once, he’d been pantless as she’d Transfigured them when she’d caught him and if Caia remembered correctly, she’d also shot several small fireballs at him before he’d made it back to the Gryffindor Tower mostly unharmed.

Caia winked at Charlie over George’s head, noting the way the older Weasley boy was clearly listening in to their conversation. He grinned in return, knocking George’s elbow off the table and George groaned, nearly smacking his temple on the kitchen table. Molly gave Charlie a look which he ignored before Harry started to speak again earnestly and everyone was distracted again.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in one of those sweet, summery hazes that Caia usually only spent her dreams in. She and Charlie ended up sharing the hammock as the twins chased each other around the garden with gnomes, Ginny and Hermione lazed under the tree eating fruit, both with books spread across their laps and Harry and Ron had gone off hiking in the woods nearby with Mr Weasley and Bill. 

Caia found herself half-awake, lazily curling her legs beneath her as she turned her face back into the sun. She was almost unaware of Charlie’s gaze but she could see him out of the corner of her eyes, his hair lit into fiery streaks under the late afternoon sun and each of his freckles seemed like their own little star upon his face. She turned to meet his gaze, almost taken aback by how green his eyes were in the light. His mouth quirked again, in that now-familiar way and she smiled sleepily at him before she settled back into the hammock, the sun warm against her skin.


End file.
